Chrono Crisis
by NovaIce
Summary: Sara and her friends get sent into The Thief World, but a twist is about to change everything.


**Disclaimer: Eidos, Through the Looking Glass and Ion Storm have the rights to Thief, not me. Garrett and many other of the characters such as the Keepers, Hammerites/Hammers, and Pagans belong to THEM!**

**Author's Note: Ever since I started to play Thief Gold not too long ago after beating Thief Deadly Shadows, I couldn't help but to think of the mission when you had to break Cutty out. I have looked through the mission many times and there was one prisoner who caught my attention. So, I bring you the first chapter...**

**Chrono Crisis**

**Chapter 1 - The Escape, or is it a Rescue?**

There was a bright, burning, flash of light. Everything suddenly became unclear. A heavy feeling came across Sara's chest as if an uneasy feeling dragged her down to a light abyss. Her blond hair floated as if her body was airborne. Her blue eyes glazed over, continuing to feel an unbearable burn.

Within seconds, Sara couldn't breath. She grew desperate for air. Everything started to close in on her as if to swallow any air that was left. It began to tense up, making it seem as though every bone in her body was going to snap any second.

Sara was feeling her dark denim jeans float freely, but as her heart throbbed she clutched her white shirt, trying to embrace the pain. It kept growing worse until everything became unable to focus on her or even think about any longer.

Thinking she would die, the pain stopped. She felt her feet instantly land on something hard. Her knees couldn't support her body after what happened. She collapses, choking and gasping for oxygen, All Sara wanted to do was breathe.

Taking a few minutes, Sara caught her breath, her body was now filled with confusion and rage. "Wha- What the hell just happened?" Sara screams, only saying that first before anything else came to mind.

"Who goes there, speak!" A surprised voice and angered voice speaks, yelling with uncertainly.

Scrabbling to her feet, feeling frightened and very concerned, Sara felt her own adrenaline starting to pump through her blood with more than just worry. She noticed that voice through the game and none the less automatically jumped to one conclusion... Sara wasn't at home anymore, she was somewhere else.

Growing silent, yet breathing hard, Sara forced her whole body and breathing to keep low, trying not to alert whoever else was with her. It took a moment for everything to calm down. The area was then dead silent and tense. Everything that was unsettling was now going with a quiet flow.

"All is quiet now..." The deep voice that filled the surroundings before echoed. It didn't seem to notice or care what was said.

Looking around, Sara noticed that the air was thick, smelt like a basement and of a strange type of smoky mist. The building looked dark and over half was covered in shadows, so she couldn't tell what the walls were made of at all. Taking a deep breath, a smell of rotting fruit or some sort of dead skin.

Sara then was starting that she was now in a completely different world, the area was very familiar. Her heart throbbed, realizing what place it was, but no matter it seemed so... unbelievable. Cragscleft prison, she was in Cragscleft. How could that be? First she was playing Thief to break Cutty out by playing the main character - Garrett. Now here she was in a replica of Cragscleft, what seemed to a perfect imitation of it. Sara was rather knocked unconscious without warning or something else happened.

Sara just wasn't able to think or guess right now what was going on. "Impossible... I can't believe this... Am I in Thief? What got me here? Was someone here? A murderer maybe?"

Passing by what looked like a jail cell, a person caught her attention, having her believe that he was different from what her thoughts were screaming. Something was now telling Sara she WAS in Thief or at least trying to have her believe. Sara saw a familiar symbol, the Hammerites' symbol of the Hammers crossing. Her eyes then saw a Hammerite, scanning the jail cells, but didn't seem to notice her.

Sara saw and noticed it was probably the same person that was commanding to show herself earlier. Then again, there were many of the Hammerites around this place. So, she couldn't guess that much. Only one was in Sara's view at the moment, standing in a guardhouse balcony, keeping alert of anything.

Growing disgusted of the Hammerites, Sara could only grunt, knowing she couldn't say anything. Her throat grew dry and her lips, moist. Nothing could compare to how much she despised them. All they wanted was power, control, even fear.

Sara stops walking, another person caught her attention. Her eyes skimmed the darkness, she squinted in the shadows, trying to see what was on the wall next to the jail cell. With an adjusting of her eyes, the wall was marked "5". It was then proved, Sara was in Cragscleft, in Cell Block 2, which contained many different criminals. This jail cell contained someone who had caught her attention since she played the mission in Thief.

Sara smirked, but it quickly faded. Her thoughts were jumping ahead. It was different, it couldn't have been the same person she was thinking of at all, her breath let out a heavy sigh.

The person that was sitting on the cold damp ground, sat with a look of disappointment. The person reviled to be a man, what looked like a suicidal man sitting in a dim light as if waiting for death itself to come.

Another thought came to mind. _Hey... Wait. _Sara thought. _Maybe it is him after all._ The man was wearing what looked like Garrett's clothing, but darker. He had dark eyes and hair that matched. She couldn't completely tell what he looked like with the dim light and the shadows covering his body. So nothing really showed what he looked like exactly.

Swallowing hard, Sara breathed in a bitter, shallow breath, still not knowing what to say what was on her mind. She had to say something eventually or just leave. "You are Gelland- are you not?" Her voice was trembling with either the cold air or maybe a fear, an uncertain fear that couldn't be identified. "I-If not, that's fine. I-I'll just be leaving." _What am I saying? _Her mind questions.

The man, the prisoner, actually heard her, turning his head in her direction. He didn't seem to bother at first, but then again it seemed interesting to him to see someone else for a change. "What?" The man asking now deciding to cooperate. His voice sounded dark and deep.

It reminded Sara of someone, but she couldn't think of the person that was on her mind.

"Well are you?" Sara asks again more confidently.

The man stands up. "Well, yeah but- how do you know me?" Gelland's voice was now sounding like a command more than a question.

Sara felt unable to answer. Sweat started to fall off her forehead and she grew dizzy. _Oh god... I am in the Thief world. This isn't just a- _Right then, Sara jumped as footsteps filled the air. A Hammerite Guard was approaching, fast. Sara pressed against the bars of the jail cell and still trying to breathe, without making sudden movements.

"All right, I didst not imagine those sounds thou made. Show thyself at once, tis not a purpose for all this hiding." The guard says, scanning the nearby jail cells. "Ye can't hide in the shadows forever."

Sara felt her heart throbbing. Too many things were happening all at once. The last thing she wanted was to be captured, accused of, even breaking in when no one would believe that she just "fell" into the area. The guard continued to pass her very slowly. He didn't see her and Sara was lucky he didn't with the type of clothes she was wearing. With a very slow minute, the guard continued to pass Sara, minding his own business now.

"Tis a sound of a rat. Only the silence with the Builder is now here." The Hammerite mumbled to himself.

Sara's adrenaline started surging up and her heart pounded, seeing the guard take one last look before he turned his back, continuing his patrol route. Once he was gone, Sara took a deep breath to calm herself down. It was growing harder for her. It was as though she wanted to take a moment to scream her lungs out, but this wasn't the place, nor the greatest time to decide to scream. Sara waited for a moment before she focused on Gelland. This way she could at least try and accept for the fact that maybe, just maybe, there was a purpose for her to be here. She saw that his eyes were filled with disgust. Something about the look he was giving while the guard disappeared made her smile. It made her calm down a little, even though her mind was settling on at least three different things.

Turning her head, the guard continued to walk, not bothering to check any further. he gave a sigh, mumbling under his breath. Once he was away at a good distance, Sara released her breath, feeling a light breeze if relief. At this point, Sara felt strong with courage, but she wanted to cry at the same time. Her mind must have been playing tricks on her, there was one solution. It had to be a dream. The only problem was that it was reality, she wasn't dreaming. None of this was an illusion.

Dream of not, Sara had to come up with a plan, and quick. "Listen thief, I'm getting you out of here." She whispers.

Gelland had gave Sara a glare. A Strange, mean glare. She couldn't tell if he was confused or just plain mad. He swiftly grasped her shirt, as if he wanted to choke her. It was as if Gelland was going to call her an idiot or a moron. Sara struggled in his grasp, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't break free. Now she couldn't tell if he was going to kill her or not. Gripping Gelland's wrists, Sara pulled, but still couldn't move from his hold. She wanted to scream to have him let go, but there was a bad side to what was crossing her mind.

Trying to calm down, she felt her eyes burring, but she couldn't cry, she just had to force the thought of everything was going to be ok. Gelland saw Sara's fear, but didn't care. He then asks something, that had Sara get caught off guard. "Why are you doing this?"

Sara gave a second to think, a light smirk came across her face. "Everything has a reason to live." She took a breath. "Besides, I would like to know what you got caught for-" _Don't get carried away, you don't want him getting suspicious of you. _"-and maybe some tips." Sara took another look to her right, no one was walking this way. She thought it wouldn't be like that for a while. "I'll be back with a set of keys or something."

The thief didn't look like he was in the mood to argue and this area wasn't a really good place for it. "Fine, if you insist." His voice said sourly as he bit his lip.

Sara gave a sharp nod, she didn't know why she said what she said, but her intentions were telling her to do this. Gelland let go of her shirt as she released her grip on his wrists. Everything, every emotion was riling up inside Sara, making her feel unbearable pain. With several breaths, Sara calmed down and started to search for something to break Gelland out. It wasn't her intention to help a thief such as himself, but she was going against every thought.

Sneaking past other cells, there were only a few other people within the cell block. Not many looked like they were even alive anymore. Crouching down and slowing down her footsteps, Sara sneaked, even knowing that her stealth wasn't good at all. She was going to get caught, doomed to rot in one of these cells the rest of her life. All Sara could think about now was her family. But she couldn't think of that now, she needed to focus on breaking Gelland out. Stair came into view to her right. Sara hesitated, then continued.

As she took every step, everything around her was more alert. _One wrong move can mess up everything._ Sara thought. _I have to be careful. I need to get out of here alive._

Sara was startled and froze, seeing a Hammerite in her sights. The same one she saw before. "I thought I saw..." He looked straight at her. The Hammerite seemed to have spotted her, but didn't seem to tell what it was, so he shrugged. "Hmm... I hath too much coffee this morning."

Sara reacted quickly after watching the guard walk past her as she climbed the stairs basically right next to him. She took a little while before proceeding completely up the stairs. She was soon completely emerged in shadows. It started to concern her. All of this was happening all at once and instantly, she wanted to rather cry or scream. Her heart pounded and anxiety clouded her emotions.

An orange-yellow flame caught Sara's eyes. There was a door just up ahead, it was a good distance from where she was standing. Sprinting across the hall, not caring who saw her, she entered the room. The station was small, yet cramped like an office. It was filled with books of information that probably didn't matter- Sara looked over at a desk, spotting a book with names written in it. Just above was a key rack with different types of keys.

A smirk went across her face. _Maybe I could find a key to Gelland's cell. _Sara thought, while scanning the wall and refocusing on the list of names, referring to people on this block. _Well, let's see if I can find his name..._ It didn't seem difficult since there probably wasn't many, but then again, just looking can be deceiving. Sara took a look at the list:

Cell Block 2

1.

2. Potsol, Vandal. Fingers Crushed.

3.

4.

5. Gelland, Thief. Wrist Broken.

6.

7.

8. Nammon, Jackablade. Flogging. Died 'neath Rightious Punishment.

9.

10.

_Not many people, but at least I know what key to take._ Sara thought, swiping Gelland's jail key.

Taking a deep sigh, Sara was managing to get used to the whole issue of breaking someone out. Her thoughts were soon distracted. The Hammerite was coming back. His footsteps were closing in at the door, echoing through the corridor. What would happen now?

The Hammerite grew closer with every step, mumbling in a low voice, "Hmm... I guess it was nothing."

_I need to hurry!_ Sara's mind screams. She had to make up a plan and quick. _The wall overlooking the cells!_

Sara ran over the short wall, hopping and gripping on to the edge as her body shifted its weight. Sara thought if she hung on long enough, the guard would walk away, continuing his patrol. This way she could sneak back down without the fall killing her.

As she hung on to the wall, the guard spoke to himself once again. "Vigilance is our shield."

Sara's breath began to shorten. It was also growing harder for her to stay hanging, knowing that she didn't have any gloves, making the situation stressful. _Just whatever you do, don't look down._ It was both ways. Sara had a great fear of heights and if he would look down it would all end in a split second.

Her body went rigid as she felt her fingers starting to slip. The guard didn't move from his spot, and by the looks of it, he wasn't going anywhere for a while. Sara held her breath, feeling her heart throb again. With a second's notice, feeling like a minute passed, her hands let go, feeling sore and weak. Sara wasn't concerned about that anymore, but the thought of drifting away as her body fell. She didn't scream, she didn't want to. All of this was just a dream and Sara could wake up at any moment. Her mind was making this all up, illusions, her mind was hallucinating. It all had to be a dream, nothing was going to hurt her. All Sara convinced herself now was that she was going to wake up.

As her body smacked against the cold, cement ground with force, it seemed to be a reality check now... All of this was real. Sharp pains made her realize that it was now reality. It was now all... _Real... but how?_ Her mind questions. Sara laid on the ground, grasping the key and gasping for breath. The wind was knocked out of her. _I can't give up... not now._ Her mind desperately whispers to encourage her. _I have to get to my feet. I can't be caught. I don't want to die here._ Her eyes stared off in darkness, but she didn't want to move, knowing how hurt she was. Sara started crying, feeling her despair, her objective fail. Warm tears streamed down her cold face. _Get up..._ A different voice whispers in her head. _You need to help him._ Sara recognized that voice, sucked up her tears, and sat up slowly, taking breath after breath.

Sara's knees grew weak, but she pushed on. Mentally and Physically, Sara knew that she came this far, nothing would stop her now. It was that whole issue of 'I'm getting a companion regardless of their reputation'. Sara jumped to Gelland's cell, still hanging on to the key as if it were her last home, her motivation. Placing the key within the lock and turning it, there was a sound of a 'click', it opened. Sara opens the door with the last of the strength she had. Her body was weak with pain, while her mind was filled with mixed feelings. Sara collapsed to her knees, as the door was pushed open all the way. She knew her body couldn't give in any longer.

Gelland sneaks out past Sara, looking around for any signs of the Hammerite patrolling or up at the station. Feeling tense, he looked back at Sara with a sort of impressive look. She was better than him in many ways, in ways he couldn't figure out. Gelland walks up to her, seeing that she was now leaning up against the wall, exhausted. She was tired, it was the only thing he saw through his eyes. Gelland didn't know how much pain she was really in, but he could probably guess, watching her slump down the wall. All Sara wanted now was a second to relax, to actually breathe. Her muscles ached and it felt as though a bone was going to snap at any given moment, but they weren't. Sara instantly felt dizzy as she forced herself to stand up.

Trying to ignore the feelings, she gave a nod. "Let's-" Her voice started, but couldn't, because she still needed to catch her breath.

Gelland looked around a few more times before approaching Sara. The timing was good to escape the hell hole, he wanted to as much as she did. "Let's find a way out of here, that's what you were going to say."

Sara couldn't think anymore, she was too exhausted to actually stand straight on top of that. Everything was happening too fast. Her breath shortened and none of this was making any sense. Sara knew that she was now in a world that someone created. There was no turning back now, Sara knew that.

Sara then gasps. _Rica, Nicole! Were they sent here too?_

Swallowing hard, Sara gave an upset look at Gelland, as if she wanted to cry right here, right now. He gave a look back as if to say 'Keep it to yourself, I don't want to know what you're thinking.' His eyebrows raised up, and he crossed his arms. They said nothing to each other for a while. The air grew dead around, everything around them was standing still. Sara felt week, she was going to collapse at any given second.

"I don't want to be here." Sara admits.

"So tell me, were you sent here to rescue me?" Gelland questions.

"I don't know if I could e-explain-" Sara was starting to choke her own words. "-let's get out of here first."

"Sounds fine with me, but you owe me an explanation." Gelland's voice was impatient, and cold.

_No, wait. Maybe I shouldn't get him involved. _Getting more people, even her friends, in this problem was going to be confusing, difficult, challenging. No matter the reason, Sara wanted to do this, even figure out what was really going on... with or without her friends. "Listen, just go, leave. You're free, escape while you can.

What was she saying? After all that effort breaking someone out Sara barely even knew. She was going to let him go like an innocent bystander. Trying to breathe, Sara finally gave a cry, a sob to let go of some pain. The pain was going too far this time. Her body was aching, knowing that she never in her entire life had experienced so much pain. She knew right then that her body was being pushed way too far.

"What are you saying?" The thief asks, thinking the same thing. "Don't you want to get out of here yourself?"

"I will once I can think straight and that I HAVE enough strength, energy, anything really. Just go, I'll find a way out. I'll just slow you down, I won't be able to keep up."

"You'll have a major chance of being captured, which will lead to rotting here and getting yourself killed. Trust me, they won't go easy on you." Gelland says, trying to make it brief.

Sara couldn't stand anymore, she felt herself slowly losing consciousness. Her body was shutting down and there was nothing she could do. The fight to stay awake, was ending. Her legs fell like shattering glass. A hand, the thief's hand, swiftly grabbed her wrist. Gelland pulled her up, putting her arm around his neck.

"Why?" Sara was only able to ask.

"Just take advantage of this moment." Gelland explains. "I'm repaying you for what you did for me."

Being dragged wasn't all that bad. Well, in Sara's position, she didn't mind. Gelland, a petty thief wanted to repay her in such a way. If he really wanted to, it seemed fine. Sara, after all, couldn't think at all what so ever. With every step, she was forced to walk with Gelland. It had to be making the scenario worse for him, but then again it was hard to tell.

"I don't know why I broke you out and I don't know why I'm here. I want an answer to all my questions. But maybe perhaps, I'm questioning my answers." Sara's words slurred, making it hard to have her understand even herself.

Once again, Sara felt herself slipping into an abyss. Instead of light, darkness surrounded her. Every thought, every moment that had happened slipped away from her. Even every thought was melting away. Sara felt as if she was going to die, it felt so unsettling. Nothing really mattered to her anymore. All she saw now was nothing. Time was slipping away with every second.


End file.
